


Dear Frodo Baggins

by TonyPie17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo takes in a baby Frodo after his parents' death. Bilbo looks at this small child and knows he'll fight for him, he'll make it right for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Frodo Baggins

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspried by "Dear Theodosia" from Hamilton; I had it on repeat the entire time I wrote this lol

Bilbo stared down at this small child, this sudden new piece of his life, and felt such overwhelming love in his mind. This was his nephew, small and precious and his responsibility now. Drogo and Primula were gone. Bilbo had stood there at their funeral, proper as it was even though they were lost to the Brandywine.

Frodo had been in his grandmother’s arms. He was so young; only a couple of years. Prim and Drogo had been so proud to have him. Frodo was supposed to be their entire world and then some. Worth more to them than all of Arda. They would brave the pits of Mordor and stand before all sorts of dangers for their son.

And then suddenly, they couldn’t do that. Primula and Drogo could no longer take care of their child. All they could do was watch over him. Which left all of their duties to Bilbo.

A lifetime of adventure had happened to him already, and yet here he was, taking on another that was so much more than his previous quests had been. It was his duty now to do what Prim and Drogo couldn’t. He would brave the pits of Mordor and stand before all sorts of dangers for this small child, for Frodo Baggins.

Looking into familiar blue eyes reminded Bilbo of someone else he’d pledged the same for in a night of passion, a fleeting memory from years ago. This small child reminded Bilbo so much of the person he’d shared that night with.

“Dear Frodo Baggins… what to say to you?” Bilbo hummed. A gentle finger ran across Frodo’s cheek. The babe reached up and grabbed at Bilbo’s finger, taking it in hand and smiling up at Bilbo, pink gums and all.

“You have his eyes. You have my name.” Bilbo knew it was impossible for Frodo to have  _ his _ eyes, but they were just so similar. He reached into the cradle and picked the tiny child up, stretching his arms out above his head so that Frodo was in the air. Frodo giggled and smiled, reaching his arms towards Bilbo.

“Oh, Frodo, when you smile I am undone,” he whispered. He brought Frodo into an embrace, cradling his nephew close. “My s―”

He stopped. Could he even say that just yet? Likely not. But that didn’t stop Bilbo from feeling the strong emotions he felt towards his nephew. He knew Frodo was destined to do great things. He knew Frodo was meant to be something greater than anything they knew. He would go farther than any Hobbit ever had before.

“Your father isn’t around,” Bilbo remembered as he whisked Frodo out of the tiny room. “I swear that I’ll be around for you.”

He was the father figure in Frodo’s life now. He could never take Drogo’s place; that wasn’t who he was to Frodo. But he was do his damnedest to keep Frodo happy. If he did nothing else, he would be the best he could be for Frodo.

“Some day,” Bilbo said in a hushed tone as he rocked Frodo to sleep with his movements. “You’ll blow us all away.”

Some day, Frodo would be something great.

Bilbo only wished he’d known it would be terrible greatness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my writing and updates and stuff are all over the place; I'm easing back into the Hobbit. And also getting into Hamilton. And Percy Jackson. Expect a couple more AUs and stuff.


End file.
